Game Over Easy
__TOC__ Deaths, '('Called Game Over Easy), is a mechanic in One Night at Flumpty's. In this screen, it shows some sort of a pan with a white liquid inside with the player's eyeballs covered in blood. They are floating in the white liquid and are technically frying like eggs. This is the result of losing the friendship game against Flumpty. Deaths Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will only attack via the left door, if the player doesn't close the door in time, Flumpty will sneak in The Office, disabling the lights. If the player raises and lowers the monitor, Flumpty will attack. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam will attack via the right door. If the player doesn't close it quickly enough, Birthday Boy Blam will sneak into The Office. He will attack randomly at that point, similar to Freddy. The Beaver The Beaver does not appear at the door. Instead, he rushes through CAM 2B, similar to Foxy. If the player sees him there, they should close the door immediately. If the player does not close the door in time, they will get jumpscared. The Redman Like Flumpty, he attacks from the left door. If the player sees The Redman there and doesn't close the door quick enough, The Redman will sneak into The Office. If you raise and lower the monitor, he will attack the player by latching onto the players head. Grunk'fuss The Clown' Grunkfuss attacks from a hole in The Office's wall, usually around 3 or 4 AM. One of the only way to know when he is going to attack is by checking CAM 5 and looking at the amount of eyes remaining. After you opened the monitor 20 times, he will jumpscare the player by placing his hands near his and and will tilt his head anti-clockwise while his mouth opens. Golden Flumpty Golden Flumpty will appear randomly in The Office. If Golden Flumpty appears, you should quickly lift the monitor. If the player doesn't raise and lower the monitor quickly enough, Golden Flumpty will attack the player by flying towards them. Jumpscares death Flumpty jumpscare REPEATED.gif|Flumpty attacking the player. Birthday Boy Blam jumpscare.gif|Birthday Boy Blam attacking the player. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver attacking the player. I7a6x.gif|The Redman attacking the player. Grunkfuss's jumpscare.gif|Grunkfuss The Clown attacking the player. R34Ru5y.gif|Golden Flumpty attacking the player. One Night at Flumpty's 2 FlumptyJumpscare2.gif|Flumpty attacking the player. BBBJumpscareONAF2.gif|Birthday Boy Blam attacking the player. JumpscaresTheOwl.gif|The Owl attacking the player from the left vent. OwlRightVent.gif|The Owl attacking the player from the right vent. GrunkfussJumpscareONAF2.gif|Grunkfuss attacking the player. RedmanJumpscareONAF2.gif|The Redman attacking the player. EyesaurJumpscare.gif|Eyesaur attacking the player. GoldenFlumptyONAF2Jumpscare.gif|Golden Flumpty attacking the player. Deaths These deaths are different than in the first game. The Game Over Easy screen shows both of the player's eyes, similar to the first game's Game Over Easy screen. One is sliced in an egg slicer (For hard boiled eggs) and one whole. Flumpty Bumpty Flumpty will attempt to attack from the hallway in The Office. The player will have to quickly shut off the lights, or Flumpty will fill up the exposure meter. However, he will hesitate for two seconds, giving the player time to turn off the lights, not filling up the Exposure bar whatsoever. Once it fills up completely, Flumpty will jumpscare the player. Birthday Boy Blam Birthday Boy Blam will attempt to attack the same way as Flumpty would. However, unlike Flumpty, he will immediately peek inside the office and start filling the exposure meter, while Flumpty gives the player a couple seconds before filling it. If the bar fills, Birthday Boy Blam will jumpscare the player. Shutting off the lights fends him away. The Owl The Owl will attempt to attack through the vents. If he is flying through a vent in the cam, simply close the one he's flying in to keep him away, and he will go back to CAM 3 to repeat the process. Neglecting to close the vent related to the cam he was in will make him attack the player, unless the vent is already closed, and shutting off the lights won't stop him, as he is nocturnal. Grunkfuss The Clown On 2 AM (12 AM in Hard-Boiled), the camera Grunkfuss appears on (CAM 2) will appear to have a patience meter in the top right the moment he looks at the camera. Once this meter reaches zero, Grunkfuss will appear on the left side of The Office.Your exposure will go up faster, simply because he is closer to you, making it easier to notice your there. Shutting off the lights makes him leave, or like Flumpty and Blam, will jumpscare you if neglected. The Redman The Redman appears as a computer virus as Redman.exe. It is likely that he infects the computer and likely affects the laptop and it summons him. When killed, he will arrive from the bottom of the screen, likely grabbing you to squeeze your eyes out (referring to the Game Over Easy screen). Eyesaur Eyesaur will appear on the left side of the hallway, unlike Flumpty, he fills the exposure meter faster than anyone else due to his massive amount of eyes, thus allowing him to spot the player a lot quicker. If the Eyesaur appears, the player has very little time to react. And on Hard-Boiled mode, when the Eyesaur arrives, the meter raises even faster than on normal and gives the player an even shorter span of time to react. Golden Flumpty Deal with Golden Flumpty the same way you would in the first game. Pulling up the laptop (obviously) or shutting off the lights stop him if he is in The Office. Like The Owl, he ignores the exposure meter, as he is a hallucination, and will attack if not taken care of. Trivia * Golden Flumpty's jumpscare does not remove the HUD in One Night at Flumpty's 2. * Golden Flumpty's jumpscare from the second game is similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare from FNAF 1. * Golden Flumpty's jumpscare from the first game is similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare from FNaF 2. References # A post by Jonochrome on his Google + profile